Historia sin contar
by crapycrap
Summary: Por lo menos una de estas pasa en todas las relaciones


Hey! Bueno haaa, esto no les va a gustar mucho pero Hmmm... no creo poder subir otro capitulo de UFFPEP x q tengu un fin de semana bastante lleno, asi que para q me perdonen la vida, los dejo con esto se llama The untold story y el creador es **gotToluvAnime** espero les guste y me disculpen.

Disclaimer: Haruka y Michiru no son mios. Aunque como me gustaria que Michi si lo fuera (Sucios pensamientos...) Haa..? Que les decia? Hmmm..? Oh si.

Sean honestos se que alguna ves les ha pasado algo de esto.

**Una historia sin contar**

**Historia 1: Es mejor no buscar consejos…**

_Aveces es mejor no buscar el consejo de los amigos…_

_Porque?_

-()-

El lado de Michiru:

Dentro del cuarto de una sierta ninfa, docenas de prendas de vestir estaban regadas por todas partes. Una mujer se paro frente al espejo luego que se puso un vestido floral. Se volteava de un lado y de otro con una sonrisa que rapidamente fue cambiada por un gesto de desagrado. Se desvistio rapidamente y urgo entre su ropa de nuevo. Eventualmente, despues de HORAS de vestirse y desvestirse, de mirarse con una sonrisa y rempasarla con un gesto. La ninfa del mar encontro el vestido perfecto.

Rocendo un poco de perfume Channel en su cuello, finalmente ternimo. Tomo su bolso del armario y se dio un ultimo vistaso en el espejo. Con una sonrisa de satisfaccion, salio de su departamento, con los rayos del sol brillando sobre ella.

La mujer que estaba exageradamente vestida con un toque de perfume channel no era otra que Michiru Kaioh. Despues de oviamente sobre prepararse, se dirigio hacia el depertamento de su amada. Si, esta era la primera cita de Kaioh, y no podia sobre preparase.

Michiru habia estado en citas anteriormente, pero nunca con la que habia admirado ya desde hace un tiempo. Y con quien es que va a pasar esto? Bueno eso seria con su muy amada amiga, porsupuesto. Despues de escuchar el consejo de su amiga, no pudo evitar ponerlo todo en esta primera cita. Despues de todo, las primeras impresiones son las que se quedan y Michiru ciertamente queria que esta primera impression se quede bien grabada en la mente de su cita.

Mientras se paraba enfrente de la puerta del departamento donde vive su cita, Kaioh rapida pero delicadamente toco la puerta. Espero felismente afuera, mientras escuchaba una dulce voz familiar gritar desde adentro. Segundos despues, la puerta se abrio para revelar a una muy contenta rubia.

La cara de Michiru callo de ser una extremadamente feliz a una muy confundida, al apresiar la vestimenta de la rubia, su naris se arrugo un poco mientras sus cejas se encontraban, " Que..?"

El lado de Haruka:

Del otro lado de la ciudad, la rubia no estaba tan desesperada buscando ropa como la ninfa del mar que conocimos anteriormente. Recorrio su mano por sus playeras y rapidamente escogio algo que ponerse. Mientras que la playera negra suavemente abrasava su figura, cerro su armario y salio del cuarto.

La chica masculina acostada en el sofa no era otra mas que Tenoh Haruka, la cita de Kaioh Michiru. Porsupuesto Haruka estaba emocionada, no podia estar mas feliz de tener una cita con el amor de su vida. Queria que esta cita fuera perfecta, y definitivamente no queria que su exitasion se metiera en su camino. Y sin importar lo feliz que estaba, los nervios estaban tomando lo mejor de ella. Y en estos momentos de nerviosidad, uno inevitablemente se encuentra buscando consejos. Los consejos de los viejos amigos.

La desesperacion de que esta cita funcionara era insuperable. Y aunque no estaba tan segura de los consejos de sus amigos, la inparalela atraccion por la ninfa del mar supero sus dudas.

Encuanto la rubia oyo que alguien llamaba a su puerta, se levanto del sofa y corrio hacia la puerta. Con una gran y brillante sonrisa en su cara, rapidamente abrio la puerta. Cuando sus ojos grises finalmente cayeron en la bellesa enfrente de ella, su boca, de sonreir, lentamente se convirtio en una perfecta "o" antes de murmurar "Que…?" exactamente al mismo tiempo que su cita.

Cuales fueron los consejos de sus amigos respectivamente?

_-Recuerdo-_

_(Amiga de Michiru)_

_Mai: Te tienes que vestir lo mas fabulosamente possible, trata de seducirla con tu aroma, despues ponte algo de maquillaje y cautivala con tu belleza. Tienes que asegurarte de dejar una muy buena impression en esta cita Michiru, porque la primera impression es para siempre!_

_(Amigo de Haruka)_

_Yui: No te quieres ver desesperada en tu primera cita, asi que se casual. Vistete como siempre. Actua normal. Como si la cita no fuera la gran cosa._

_-Fin del recuerdo-_

Aparentemente sus amigos tienen diferentes opiniones acerca de la primera cita.

-()-

Por eso

=()=()=()=()=

**Historia 2: Pregunta sin sentido**

_Aveses cuando nuestras parejas nos preguntan algo, nosotros terminamos preguntandoles lo mismo…_

_Asi seguimos preguntando lo mismo en circulo_

_Y aparentemente_

-()-

7:30 PM

Despues que la pareja salio del auto, las dos rapido unieron sus manos y se dirigieron hacia el centro commercial. Y mientras caminaban por los pasillo infestados de gente, la rubia sonrio brillantemente y miro a su amor.

"Son mas de las siete, en donde quieres comer?"

"No se. Estoy dispuesta a cualquier cosa. En donde quieres comer tu?"

"Yo tambien estoy dispuesta a comer lo que sea. En donde quieres comer tu?"

"Yo estoy deacuerdo en cualquier lugar" Sonrio Michiru. "En donde quieres comer, Ruka?"

" Yo estoy bien en donde tu elijas, Michi." Sonrio Haruka conpasibamente. "Entonces en donde quieres comer?"

"Enverdad, en donde tu digas, en donde quieres comer?

"A mi me gusta lo mismo que a ti, Michiru. Entonses, en donde quieres comer?"

8:50 PM

"Entonces en donde quieres comer, Michiru?"

"En cualquier lugar que tu quieras, Haruka. En donde quieres comer?"

Atencion a todos los compradores, el centro commercial cerrara en 10 minutos. Porfavor evacuen el centro commercial lo mas pronto possible.

"Cualquier cosa esta bien para mi. En donde quierea tu?"

"Enserio, tu debes de escoger, En donde quieres comer?"

-()-

Ambas terminamos con hambre.

=()=()=()=

**Historia 3: Perdiendo el punto**

_Porque las mujeres quieren que sus parejas sepan lo que a ellas les gusta incluso sin havernoselos dicho? Seguro, les dan algunas pistas, y señales pero nunca les dicen directamente lo que quieren. Siempre quieren que sus parejas unan los puntos que les dan._

_Para ellas es una prueba de estar conectados no solo fisica sino tambien mentalmente. Y esta es una de esas ideas romanticas que las mujeres tienen… Ideas que toman de las novelas, peliculas o sus sueños…_

_Pero en realidad…_

-()-

La pareja llega al cinema mirando todos los cartels que ahi enfrente de ellas. Habia cuatro titulos de peliculas en el tablero, y ninguna de ellas sabia lo que querian ver… Bueno talves solo la rubia.

Michiru siempre ha sido una romantica sin esperansa y su amor por las comedias romanticas es casi comparado con el amor que le tiene a la musica o simplemente al amor que le tiene a su rubia. Entonces incluso antes de que llegaran al cine, Michiru ya sabia que pelicula quieria ver. 'Jamas Besada'. Y todo lo que Michiru esperaba era que su amada lo notara. Despues de todo le ha estado danto pistas a su amada durante toda la semana.

"Que quieres ver?" Pregunta Haruka

"Cualquier cosa" Sonrie Michiru, ovserbando el poster de la pelicula cursi.

"Ami realmente no me importa mirar cualquiera de estas, Michiru. Escoge tu?"

"No se." Sonrie Michiru, observando por segunda ves el poster, asegurandose que su amada lo note. "Toda se ven geniales," particularmente señalando el poster en donde esta Drew Barrymore.

"Okay. Yo realmente no estoy para ver peliculas, pero se que tu si, siendo que me arrastraste todo el camino hasta aca. Cual quieres ver?" Haruka pregunta otraves señalando los cuatro posters.

Michiru mantiene su sonrisa, no dejando que la irritacion por lo denso de su amada interfiera en sus camino. "Cualquiera que tu quieras ver, Haruka. Yo solo quiero estar con tigo." Apuntando con su cabeza hacia el poster.

Su amada mira el poster, luego mira a Michiru y sonrie. "Esta bien, ya se cual te gusta."

Los ojos de Michiru empiesan a brillar de alegria y su sonrisa crese.

Haruka camina hacia la taquilla y saca un billete de trescientos yens de su cartera.

La rubia sonrie mientras pide atraves de la ventanilla. "Dos boletos, porfavor."

"No puedo creer que sepas cual quiero ver."

"Me pude dar cuenta por las pistas que me dabas, Michi."

"Que pelicula?" Pregunta la cajera mientras toma el billete.

Haruka voltea a ver a Michiru y despues orgullosamente le contesta a la cajera con una sonrisa, "Star wars episodio Uno."

-()-

Pero en realidad, sus parejas pierden el punto… por completo

=()=()=()=

**Historia 4: Despedida**

_Hay un monton de cosas bastante ridiculas y extrañas entre las parejas que aunque ya he estado ahi sigo sin comprender. No importa cuanto me esfurse por comprenderlo simple y sensillamente, no puedo._

Haruka a estado sentada todo el dia en el sillon de la sala mientras yo he estado sentado junto a ella viendo la tele. Mi rubia amiga a estado en el telefono hablando con Michiru por horas y yo he estado ahi escuchando la conversacion desde que empeso. Mientras le cambio de canal, escucho a Haruka decidir finalmente en dejar el telefono.

Gracias a Dios por eso!

"Buenas noches, Michiru. Te amo." Dice Haruka mientras hace un sonido como de beso.

"Yo tambien te amo Ruka."

Bolteo mis ojos al escuchar a Michiru regresar el "beso"

"Yo te amo mas, Michi"

"No, yo te amos mas"

"Awwww…" Casi me haogo mientras Haruka le sonrie dulcemente…al telefono "Ok Michi, Buenas Noches"

"Bye Ruka"

"Te voy a extrañar."

"Y yo a ti"

"Te amo"

"Yo tambien te amo"

Trato de mantener mi compostura mientras escucho todo este sin fin de tonterias entre esta estupida preja.

"Esta bien, cuelga tu primero."

"No, tu primero."

"No puedo, es que te extrañaria"

"Y yo te extrañaria a ti"

"Oh, porfavor" por fin exploto "Solo cuelga el maldito telefono"

Haruka me lansa una mirada asesina, pero su cara cambia inmediatamente a una mas dulce cuando regresa a hablar con Michiru. "Te amo, bamos a colgar al mismo tiempo."

"Te amo, A la cuenta de tres, esta bien?"

"Esta bien, a la cuenta de tres, Una… dos… tres…" y se queda callada esperando escuchar un sonido del otro lado de la linea. Y despues comiensa a reirse. "No colgaste!"

"Tu tampoco, Ruka!"

"Te amo"

"Yo tambien te amo"

"Me llega la Chin…!" Ahi fue cuando mis nervios ya no lo soportaron mas. Y rapidamente tome el telefono y colgue. "listo, no fue tan dificil, o si?"

Mi miro nuevamente y se marcho.

-()-

_y parece que nadie mas que las parejas lo pueden soportar_

=()=()=()=

**Histori 5: Con la luz prendida**

_Usualmente, es menos doloroso con la luz prendida_

-()-

Michiru toma la perilla que esta detras de Haruka y abre la puerta. Caminan dentro de la habitacion, con sus labios aun en una lucha. Haruka se hace para atras a tomar un poco de aire solo para ser jalada nuevamente por Michiru. Sus cuerpos chocan contra la pared despues contra el escritorio mientras contiunuan luchando por el dominio en sus labios.

Haruka se detiene a mirar la cara de Michiru en una completa oscuridad. "Porque no prendemos la luz?" Pregunta ella.

Michiru besas sus labios y despues se deslisa hacia su cuello antes de sonreir, "no, Haci es mucho mejor."

La pequeña mujer despues empuja a Haruka a la cama y despues se monta en ella. La rubia gimio mientra Michiru le besa el cuello. La ninfa del mar se detiene y se sienta para remover su blusa. Despues se inclina nuevamente y continua en donde se quedo.

Haruka desabrocha el bra de Michiru y empiesa a masajearla firme pero suavemente entre sus manos. Inmediatamente despues que Michiru cae bajo la voluntad de Haruka, la rubia jira rapidamente para cambiar posisiones. Ahora la rubia estaba arriba, se inclina y comiensa a besar a Michiru bajando hacia sus pesones y despues con su lengua comiensa a jugar con ellos, uno a la ves. Michiru gime fuertemente , sin poderse resistir a la calida sensacion de los labios de Haruka.

Mientras el calor aumenta, Michiru jira sobre Haruka, y ahora ella esta arriba. Rapidamente desabotona el pantalon de la rubia y deslisa sus manos a frotarla ritmicamente, haciendo que la rubia pida mas. Y por mucho que a Haruka le guste que Michiru juegue con su parte mas delicada, ella prefiere que su amada lo disfrute primero.

Haruka toma las manos de su amada y las saca de sus boxers. Tomando a Michiru de sus muñecas la besa ferosmente en los labios. La rubia jira sus cuerpos sobre la cama y desafortunadamente…

BANG!

Ellas caen…_Bastante duro…_

"Eso dolio…" Chilla Michiru mientras se soba su inchado trasetro.

Haruka se sienta en el piso, intentando alcansar la lampara con su mano

"Te lo dije" Dice la rubia, ayudando a su amada a levantarse

"Lo se" Suspira Michiru, sus manos sigue sobandose sus trasero. "Me asegurare de prender la luz la proxima ves"

Haruka sonrie, "Esta bien, ahora solo acuestate mientras voy por algo de hielo"

"Hai…hai…"

-()-

_Mas seguro, no cren?_

=()=()=()=

Cuando lei este fic. no pare de reir, x q a mi me ha pasado todo esto. Sip TODO (Hasta lo ultimo, y realmente duele...Mucho) y ahora que lo escribi tampoco pare de reir, es Genial.

Bueno cambiando de tema. Hermosa mujere (Si tu que estas leyendo) porfavor, PORFAVOR, Contesta me el 3. Como esperan que sepamos lo que quieren, si no nos lo han dicho? Se nos va el hilo, el avion como lo quieran llamar, pero es porque tenemos siempre la mente llena de cosas, como el trabajo, lo que falta en la casa, como arreglar lo que no sirve, etc, etc, etc (No es tan inportantes como ustedes) Pero nos cuesta un poco mas de trabajo concentrarnos. Comprendan solo somos seres humanos, no adivinos, por lo menos, yo no!


End file.
